Pick The Right One
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: A reality show where Deidara is looking for love and gets to pick between ten very willing men. Every week one participant will be send home by Deidara until he is left with only one, his love. But between all those beautiful gay men, there is one beautiful straight man, who will get all the money if Deidara chooses him in the end. Yaoi, multiple pairings, readers can participate!
1. Prologue

So this is possibly the weirdest prologue I have ever written, but this is all to introduce you to the story. The POV might fluctuate a little bit in this story, but you will always know as much as Deidara knows, meaning I will never spill who the straight man exactly is 0.o You can guess of course! I would love for you to guess!

This was the winning story from my poll. A new poll is up and you can again start voting for a new story!

Enjoy!

...

Waiting till the camera finally turns on and you get the signal to start always took too long. Why had he ever agreed on doing this show anyway? Now he had to do the so called "off screen" interviews with the reality stars and stir up some drama. This was not what he had dreamed of when little. A career in show business seems awesome and he had worked with amazing people as well, but this… This must be his low point or something. At least the people working on this project were pleasant, even if some were a little… out there.

Then the count of started and it was almost time to start his little speech he had practised a few times in the mirror. This was now what, his fourth take already? He really did not want to spend any more time on this. Three, two, one and the red light went on.

'Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the very new show Pick the right one. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will give you a little tour around. We will not only meet Deidara, our main contestant of the show, but we'll also get to know the other males. Now be careful. You don't want to fall in love right away. Stay tuned for more info.'

And the camera was off. Thank god he got it right this time. The rest was already recorded, so now it all needed to be edited together and then they had the first episode of this horrific show.

* * *

This was seriously an awful, awful idea, but he did it anyway. Who knows it may all just end well, right? Falling in love was certainly not his main goal in this show. Deidara needed the money! So he would fake his way through and end up with a gay man! He definitely would. No straight man would fool him.

Another benefit of competing in this show was the mansion they would all be living in. The other guys all had to share a room with this ginormous bed in the middle where they all had to sleep in. Yeah, how to create more drama than necessary? Deidara understood the concept all too well and had partially been scripted too. Pretending to be overwhelmed and wooed a lot was his top priority apparently and he would do it. He was going to pretend to be all for this love thing and would end up incredibly happy in the end. After the show they would fake date for a few more months and then split up, because it supposedly didn't work out that well. It was actually in his contract. Needs to date at least six months after the show. They really knew what they were doing.

Funny how little people actually knew about reality shows. Deidara hadn't known either, until he had been offered this role. He was indeed gay, so he wouldn't be faking that part. That was a must. The only real thing about this whole show perhaps. Every participant was gay, except for one. And that one was important. Deidara needed to figure out who it was before the end. Hopefully he would kick him off before they were well into the show. That would make this easier. Splitting the money would be okay, giving the money to someone would not be. A million dollars… Who wouldn't want that?

Flipping through the profiles he had received from the producers, Deidara already tried to figure out who of them could be straight, but you honestly couldn't tell. It's not like there was this specific physical trait that would make you recognise a straight man or a gay man.

One other benefit of this show was that all these men were very handsome and Deidara would have the opportunity to get close to all of them.

* * *

_Profiles come with pictures_

Name: Sasori Akasuna  
Age: 25  
Job: Artist  
Reason we picked him: Personality clash with Deidara

Name: Itachi Uchiha  
Age: 23  
Job: CEO at Uchiha Inc.  
Reason we picked him: Mysterious air that pulls in viewers

Name: Kisame Hoshigaki  
Age: 30  
Job: Shark Biologist  
Reason we picked him: The solid guy that will make Deidara feel comfortable

Name: Hidan Yuga  
Age: 23  
Job: Independent Contractor  
Reason we picked him: A hothead, will create dramatic scenes.

Name: Kakuzu Takiga  
Age: 35  
Job: Cardiologist  
Reason we picked him: Angry old man. Will fight with participants.

Name: Nagato Pein  
Age: 22  
Job: Gym owner together with Yahiko  
Reason we picked him: A soft personality will intrigue Deidara

Name: Yahiko Tendo  
Age: 23  
Job: Gym owner together with Nagato  
Reason we picked him: Class clown. In for the jokes.

Name: Madara Uchiha  
Age: 29  
Job: "actor"  
Reason we picked him: Will hit on everyone around, not just Deidara.

Name: Orochimaru Sannin  
Age: 32  
Job: Herpetologist, also known as a snake expert.  
Reason we picked him: The one the audience hates. Needs to stay in as long as possible.

Name: Tobi Obito  
Age: 26  
Job: Unemployed  
Reason we picked him: His strange personality will do something to the whole set.

* * *

'Now what is this show exactly? I, Kakashi, will explain everything to you!' *picture of Deidara pops up* 'This is our main contestant. Deidara, our 21 year old male, just graduated from college and is ready for the world. But something has been missing in his life. Realising after college that life is pretty lonely when you only have work, Deidara turned to us.'

A fragment with Deidara pops up, recorded only the day before, but they would all pretend as if this was the quote it had all started with. '_I just feel so lonely all the time and I don't know how to find someone to love. I really need you guys to help me out and find the perfect guy for me._'

'Isn't that touching? Now we couldn't let him down after that of course, so the idea came together that we would find the perfect man for him, but we didn't stop there. We found ten different men for him, all gorgeous and all wanting to love Deidara to the fullest, except for one. We are not going to make this easy on him of course. Out of the ten males one is straight and this is very important guys.

'Every week Deidara votes off one participant, getting closer and closer to the one he definitely wants to be with and if this person truly wants to be with him as well, they will get to split one million dollars! But if Deidara chooses the straight man in the end, then he will lose everything to that man.

'Of course we want to see Deidara happy and you can help him out. The entire week you can send a text to Deidara's computer and tell him who you think the straight one is and help him out. You can find the number below.

'Now stay tuned as we watch Deidara Pick The Right One!'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Now I want the readers to actually participate a little in this as well. As if you are the viewer you can send me a text(review) with the name you think is the straight man and at the beginning of every chapter I shall begin with how many votes everyone got!

If the idea is not clear on what this show exactly means, ask away, but also think a little about "A Shot At Love"

Love, Dana


	2. Meeting the contestants

*Extra notes at the end of the chapter*

Votes:

Orochimaru: 2 - Kakuzu: 2 - Itachi: 2 - Kisame: 1

...

The last few lights were adjusted to make sure everyone would come out great at the end of the camera. It was bright, too bright to Deidara's liking, but it wasn't like he had much to say about it. The same goes for the amount of make-up he was wearing, all so he could keep his bit of tan and wouldn't come off as awfully pale. Strange how it all worked, but he had to just go with it. He was the one who got this opportunity and that was a big deal enough. The presenter of the show didn't seem all too happy about being here either. It was quite funny to see how his whole demeanour changed right as the camera was turned on.

His dark eyes moved to Deidara, raising an eyebrow in question as to why Deidara had been staring at him, but when Kakashi moved to stand beside him, he never asked. 'Ready to meet your lovers?' It was a bit of a loaded question, but it was the truth. They would all act like they were Deidara's lovers or at least they were going to be. It was in their contract. They at least had to all fake having the slightest interest in him. Some possibly would even really be interested while others were also in there for the money.

A sigh escaped Deidara's lips, but he quickly let a grin form on it to show the producers he wasn't thinking too negatively about this. 'Let's just say I am glad we have that champagne bottle over there and I get to drink some of it. This is going to be something else,' he replied, cocking his head a bit to the side as he contemplated the next scene coming up. Meeting every single one of the contestants and them also meeting each other. That was the only thing very real about this show. Deidara had not met any of the participants yet and they hadn't met each other either. And only Deidara had seen their profiles, which made this interesting as well. Deidara could already place names to faces, but they all couldn't. Except his of course. They had received a very long profile about Deidara and he was sure only have of it was true.

Kakashi breathed out a chuckle, trying to let it go unnoticed by the people around. It was nice to have someone next to you who wasn't as comfortable with this either. But it was a job, for the both of them. 'I already had the pleasure to meet them before in private and you are right. I might steal some of your champagne if you'd let me.'

'Maybe we should ask for another one, just in case,' Deidara added, the grin on his lips now a real one. Then one of his assistants, or whatever she was, stepped forward and slid another brush over his face with powder that made him cough. Then she adjusted his jacket one last time before it was time. Only a minute away and the cameras would start rolling.

Nerves now creeping up Deidara started adjusting his sky blue tie, apparently it matched with his eyes, and quickly his assistant fixed it again, shooting him a glare. He was not supposed to touch his own clothes or pick them out for that matter. This was going to be a long day, although they were pretending it was evening.

And then the counting started. Deidara sucked in a deep breath as he saw the director lift up three fingers, two and one finger. The red dot was now on and as his eyes slid to the side, he immediately was met with Kakashi's beaming camera smile that always captivated every viewer they had. Kakashi really made this network to what it was and it was quite the talent. Certainly when you met the guy outside of his work. Such a different person.

'Welcome back to Pick The Right One. I'm here with the one and only Deidara and today we will finally meet all the contestants. Say Dei, how are you feeling right now?'

The sudden nickname made Deidara want to quit the whole show entirely and the serious tone Kakashi had used while asking that question made him want to laugh, but he refrained from doing both. Better stay professional right now and get through this in one shot. They wanted to do it mostly with one on shot anyway, because it would be more authentic. Deidara actually understood what they meant by that. 'I'm very excited, Kakashi. I seriously can't wait to meet them all and see what they are all like. So bring them on!'

A fake camera chuckle fell from Kakashi's lips as he turned back towards the camera, giving the viewers this endearing smile as if Deidara was something incredibly cute. 'I'm sure you all feel the same way, right? Yes, we are all dying to meet these men and see Deidara fall in love with at least one of them.' Supposedly Kakashi was then interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door, but that had been pre-planned as well. 'Oh, I see the first one has arrived already. It's always good to have one that is a bit too early, Dei,' Kakashi gave him as a so called tip and again Deidara had to refrain from laughing.

A signal was giving to the one outside that he could step in now and as the door slowly started to open, Deidara's heart started to beat faster and faster. It was really going to happen now. It then swung open, showing a really really tall man with dark hair that almost looked blue and kind of beady eyes, but it was the smile that pulled Deidara in. Very inviting and it put him at ease right away.

No one had really moved from their spot and then Deidara felt a hand placed against the small of his back, Kakashi urging him on to step forward and greet the newcomer. Right as the smile had turned a little awkward Deidara walked up to him, arms out to greet him with a hug, because he was supposed to. Long strong arms were enveloped around his smaller form and he felt like disappearing right in Kisame's chest. Right, he wasn't supposed to know his name. When released from the hug Deidara was a bit overwhelmed. Hugging strangers was odd enough, but having a racing heart while doing so didn't make it better.

'Hai, I'm Deidara,' he managed to say without stuttering. 'And I'm really happy to have you here.'

The grin was right back in place as Kisame was properly greeted and given the opportunity to introduce himself as well. 'Thank you for having me. I'm Kisame.' The grin was still firmly on his lips and Deidara smiled right back in reply. Kakashi then came butting in with two glasses of champagne and Deidara eagerly took a glass. If this first meeting was affecting him this much already, the rest was going to be even worse. Right as they were about to clink their glasses together, the next person knocked the door. As fast as he had received the champagne, it was now taken away from him again.

Everyone's focus was now directed back towards the door and again they started out opening it slowly, building up the suspense, but apparently the person behind the door didn't agree with this and simply thrust it open further. A short redhead then stepped inside, cursing at the door for not letting him roll in his suitcase properly. His full attention wasn't even on the people around. The guy hardly seemed to care at this point.

'And there we have our next contestant,' Kakashi said rather loudly, finally gaining the attention of said contestant. Lazy eyes slid through the room as if he had forgotten why he was even here and then they settled on Deidara. And then he kept on staring, rising another uncomfortable mood.

But Deidara had to greet him, so he slowly stepped forward. After being pushed by Kakashi again, because this time he didn't really want to. And then he was face to face with the newcomer and with a fake smile in place Deidara did his welcoming speech, without the hug this time. Screw the producers, he wasn't going to do it. 'Welcome to my lovely home. I'm Deidara and I'm glad you could make it here.'

The redhead blinked once up at Deidara and for the life of him he couldn't remember this one's name, but it would be spoken soon. 'I like your hair,' he commented, lifting a hand to finger a blond strand. 'I'm going to make a puppet out of you,' he then added, really freaking Deidara out, because what was that supposed to mean? And then with a shrug the redhead stepped away and towards the champagne that was being poured already. 'I'm Sasori by the way,' he called back over his shoulder, leaving Deidara behind standing flabbergasted by the door.

Thankfully the next knock came right away and Deidara was just in time to prepare before the next two… contestants stepped in. Two at the same time? Deidara figured why. These two were friends and owned something together. Did this mean he could also pick the both of them in the end? Probably not, but an interesting thought.

'Hey!' the first of the two said excitedly. His orange red hair stood up in spikes to emphasize his energetic mood and the wide grin accompanied it greatly. The other one had the most gorgeous red hair Deidara had ever seen. Dark red hanging straight down beside his face, sheltering away some of his features, unfortunately. He seemed a little shy, hiding away behind the other. Deidara had remembered the shy one's name, because the hair had intrigued him on the photo already, but in real life it was even better. It was the other who needed the most attention though. 'It's great to be here!' he added and then pulled Deidara into a hug, squeezing him tightly before releasing him. 'I'm Yahiko and here to make you fall in love with me.'

The fond smile the other shot Yahiko's way wasn't missed by Deidara. They were really close it seemed. The hug shared with the shy one was soft and careful. Even if he was taller than Deidara, he felt like he would break the other if he would hug too hard. 'I'm Nagato, pleased to meet you,' he said softly. How he managed that was beyond Deidara, because he had a really deep voice.

Slowly Deidara stepped back and looked from one to the other, smiling softly at them. This was definitely a bit overwhelming. 'I'm Deidara and I guess I am here to fall in love with you,' he replied, referring to the both of them. He guided both of them towards the table suddenly filled with champagne glasses and listened to all the stories that fell from Yahiko's mouth as if a waterfall was running down from it. He liked these two instantly and he wasn't sure why. They were just nice and easy going.

Due to all this happening Deidara had missed the knock. They had quite possibly done that on purpose, because now he never noticed the next contestant coming in. Now he found out a different way.

While grabbing a champagne glass of his own he was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted up from his feet. The glass tumbled to the ground as Deidara let out a grunt, appearing not really appealing to the camera right now. The other didn't care though. He was twirled around as the other let out an excited laugh. Then a little too close for comfort did the guy let him slide down, his ass dragging down all across a chiselled chest and then something else Deidara rather not thought about.

Out of breath Deidara turned around while stepping away, because that was not going to happen again. Another grin, this time almost looking like a smirk. Deidara had remembered this one and now he understood the comment about him causing dramatic scenes. Every contestant that was here already was now giving them funny looks and Deidara felt rather embarrassed about this whole situation.

'Hello there, Blondie. I am Hidan and I think I just swept you off your feet.' The wink that came after was a bit too much and that comment was not going to make everyone happy, but Deidara had to laugh along. That's what the producer would want and Hidan laughed as well. This nickname was going to stick as well, unfortunately.

'Nice to meet you, Hidan,' Deidara replied, smoothing out his outfit and after getting a look from his assistant, he did the same with Hidan's. The bodily contact must do something to the readers and Hidan looked rather pleased already. And that smile was making Deidara very uncomfortable as well, so he quickly stepped away and as if saved by the bell, the next contestant knocked on the door.

This time he was just going to open that damn door, because this delay was annoying and he wanted to get away from Hidan at this point. He heard some annoyed sounds rising up from the camera crew, but the director didn't stop him and that was the most important part. He swung it open and then stood there, with his mouth agape.

Dark eyes looked at him rather confused, because this was not what they had told him would happen, but he calmed down soon enough. His lips would barely give way to a smile, but that made it just the more special to Deidara. His black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, hanging over his shoulder, while bangs framed his face almost perfectly. It should be a crime to be this handsome. In his picture he had looked gorgeous already, but the real thing… Deidara was speechless.

Thankfully the other took control as he pushed forward, making Deidara step back to get back into the mansion. A red rose was then moved forward with a flick of the hand, offered to Deidara and he accepted it immediately, though very surprised by this gesture. 'Very nice to meet you, Deidara. I am Itachi Uchiha.' Holy shit, his voice sounded like sex. Just plain sex. That was all Deidara could think about it and now he had to say something back without sounding like an idiot. Shit.

'D-Deidara…' Oh yes, the smartest reply he had given so far and he could just smack himself over the head, because Itachi had just said that. He knew Deidara's name. This guy was smart. A freaking CEO. But Itachi didn't say a thing, just looked at him a little longer and then stepped out of the way, as if he knew the next knock was coming already.

But now Deidara wasn't ready. He had to get his composure back before the next one came in. The worst part was that everyone had seen him practically fall apart about some guy. It was just looks anyway. The guy had to be a complete douche. With that in mind he shot a last look at Itachi, feeling him swoon again already and then focused on the door. As it opened the guy just kept standing in the doorway, this creepy smile on his lips as if he was quite happy with everything that was happening around him. His eyes had a strange shape, reminding Deidara of something else, but he couldn't figure out what. The slid through the crowd, settling on everyone one by one. And then he glided forward, his strides barely touching the floor. 'Aren't we a bunch of beautiful people?' he commented as he moved closer and closer to the group. The two friends seemed just as uncomfortable as Deidara felt while the others just raised eyebrows, wondering what was up with this guy. 'I'm so glad to be part of this group now.' His voice sounded as smooth his walk and it was pleasant to listen to, but there was just something off about this guy… 'My name is Orochimaru.'

He went in for the hug. Deidara saw it all happening, but couldn't stop it and then arms were around him, cold skin almost touching his. The black hair smoothly moved with him on every move and somewhere the guy was kind of handsome, but this vibe he was giving off… This was another moment where Deidara was happy there was another knock on the door. Only three people to go and then this was over.

The door opened and as soon as the next person was visible, the air seemed to thicken in the room. With long strides the man walked in. The longest black hair Deidara had ever seen hang carelessly behind his back and the smirk he had on his lips disappeared right when the cameras settled on him. Behind him Deidara could hear someone shift and move away and when he looked out of the corner of his eyes, he saw it was Itachi, pouring himself another glass of champagne. Can't be a good sign since these two actually knew each other, being family and all.

Right before Deidara the guy sank down to his knees and grabbed Deidara's hand, giving it a soft kiss right on the back. The whole room had gone quiet because of this man. A very handsome man, very very handsome and he seemed to be aware of this as well. The air around him certainly said so. 'Such soft hands, Deidara,' he murmured, sounding a little sultry. Slowly he moved to stand back up then, keeping his close proximity to Deidara, too close… 'Let's see if these are as soft as well.' And then he leaned forward, capturing Deidara's lips in a kiss.

He hadn't been ready for this. Hadn't even seen it coming and everything in his body screamed that he had to push him away, but his producer had said he couldn't. He had to keep the kiss going for at least ten seconds. So he did. Lips moved against his for a moment and then they pulled back.

'I think those are even softer.' And that was enough to make a slight blush form on Deidara's cheeks. The guy was completely unfazed by it though, stepping back and then bowing towards the rest of the group, acting as if he hadn't just kissed Deidara, right in front of the camera, for millions to see. 'Hello everyone. Madara Uchiha here and it will be my pleasure to get to know every single one of you.' Something was definitely implied there…

In the commotion of everything the next knock had been missed completely by the group and even the entrance of that person as well. The camera had picked up on it and that would give off an even different vibe to the viewers.

As Deidara was still trying to come down from his high the newcomer had already made himself to the group and had grabbed a glass of champagne, clearly not even caring that he was here or whom he was here for. Only then, as he turned around, did Deidara finally notice the latest contestant. Again really tall with dark brown hair cascading down from his head to frame is face. Vibrating green eyes and a dark tan to his skin, with clear muscles shining through his dark shirt.

At first Deidara was a little taken aback by this person. The moody glance in his eyes was quite noticeable, even if there was something handsome about him. But now Deidara had something to make up for and it would be quite interesting to see how this one would react. 'I am so sorry! It's getting so crowded already, but welcome. I'm glad you're here. I am Deidara.' And then he hugged the guy. Wrapped his arms right around his back and pulled him in. There was no reply to it, but as Deidara released him, he saw cheeks had darkened slightly and the eyes were a little less narrowed than before. That should count as quite the accomplishment.

'Kakuzu,' he muttered in reply and then landed a heavy hand on Deidara's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. It was almost as if he was embarrassed now by the sweet greeting he had received and due to that Deidara couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone was now conversing, getting to know one another. Hidan was talking about who he was going to sleep next to since they would be sharing one big bed together. Great way to provoke certain scenes to come up, Deidara was aware of that. Now he actually wondered who would end up doing something together. Madara had been hitting on almost everyone from the group already, but did so while the camera wasn't on him. His latest victim was Nagato, who didn't seem very impressed, but listened anyway. Yahiko hovered right beside them, watching Madara's every move with suspicion. Deidara himself hadn't mingled too much, but had stayed by Kakashi, simply gazing at everyone and seeing what they were doing. He would end up with one of them. Except if he chose the straight one, but who was straight? They all seemed to be interested in him one way or another.

Without a warning the door suddenly swung open again and Deidara realised they were one participant short. This was the last one. Tobi. A big orange lollypop shaped mask was firmly placed on his face, taking away every feature there was to this guy and that reminded Deidara of the picture he had seen. A different kind of mask had then been on his face. A white one, with almost the same pattern. His arms were thrown out as some kind of strange introduction. 'Tobi is in the building!' he shouted cheerfully and then skipped inside. It was that the man couldn't be a child anymore, but everything about him screamed that. Vaguely Deidara wondered why the guy wore a mask, but that thought vanished quickly as Tobi grabbed both his hands and startled spinning them both around.

'Now Deidara has seen all the contestants,' Kakashi started again to finish the show. 'And of course you as well. Don't forget to send Deidara a text message with who you think should leave this week and definitely don't forget to tune in again with Pick The Right One.'

Right as he said it Tobi released Deidara from the spinning and they both went tumbling down. Deidara crashed into the rest of the contestants and was caught immediately by Kisame, two strong hands lifting him up again and Tobi, he flew right into the table with champagne, knocking everything over. Glasses fell down, breaking as they hit the tiled floor. Champagne went everywhere, splashing everyone wet.

'Because you don't want to miss this party,' Kakashi ended with a wink.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Thank you guys for the reviews! The votes above are the ones I took from them for now, but with some I wasn't too sure... So I hope I did it alright ^^ I hope you liked this chapter the way I did it. It turned out quite long and you met everyone in a superficial way. Now you can vote again and see who you want to go! Who don't you like? Next chapter will be them living in the house and then the one after that someone is going home 0.o

Other notes not related to the story:

1. I changed my fanfiction blog a little and it's now also a prompt blog! This way I can share some ideas with you and not keep them all to myself. My name there is also dana-eliza, so check it out! You can also send in your own prompts if you'd like ^^

2. I made another blog for Deidara. Here I use prompts to write his story out. The blog is called akatsukideidaraau and I also post it on here as a story combining the parts. You can also send in prompts there and help me write the story!

3. Always vote for my poll if you haven't yet. I would be very happy if you did!

So please do something with the things I mention above. I would really appreciate it and love you a lot and all! You'll receive a lot of love from me!

Thank you so much and see you next time!

Love, Dana


	3. The Tour

**Orochimaru: 4 - Kakuzu: 3 - Itachi: 2 - Kisame: 1 - Madara: 1**

And another chapter! I'm still working on the lay-out a little bit. I have now added the bit where the contestants have a private moment to share their thoughts. Every reality show has one of those, so I had to add it in. I've done it like his:

_Diary Camera: "contestant's name"_

_'and then what they say'_

I have not added lines around them, but instead only chose to put it in italics. If it gets confusing still, let me know and I'll add them next time!

Please enjoy the next chapter!

...

'Welcome back to another episode of Pick The Right One.' Kakashi's voice boomed through the area, his lips formed into a perfect selling smile to captivate the audience on the other side of the camera. 'Last week we met every contestant and there quite a few interesting ones, weren't there?' Practised perfectly Kakashi waved his hand to the side, knowing there would pop up a little screen once edited and would show a few scenes of the previous episode. A few had jumped out of course and especially the end had been brilliant. They had made great TV so far and the viewer count did not lie. This show was actually quite popular. 'Today the group will settle in the house and get to know each other a little bit. It's always smart to sniff out the competition.'

Slowly the camera moved from Kakashi to the front door of the mansion and then they automatically opened, inviting the crew in. That was the start of the show. The big entrance. The actual footage of the contestants moving in was shot a few days prior as Deidara led them through the house and gave them a grand tour. Not that he knew where everything was in the first place. Deidara had simply gotten a map and had studied it. But it had worked out well and had been perfectly edited, so now they had their episode done for this week.

* * *

The mansion was truly huge and Deidara had the entire upper floor all to himself, unless he wanted to invite someone over, cameras included of course. But now he had to lead the whole group through the first floor and he had hardly been there. Only the kitchen he had made his own as he had spent a few days here already. To settle in and all. Deidara had looked around already, wanting to know mostly what the sleeping area really looked like. It was simply this big square room with several doors to enter and exit and the entire floor was made out of a mattress. Blankets were folded neatly into the corner and pillows were strewn around everywhere. It would sort of be comfortable to sleep, but also awkward since they would all be sharing it.

Now it was time to remember what he was supposed to do here. Be a little flirtatious and excited, so the group would react the same way. There wasn't really a solid script, but the director gave Deidara enough directions on how to handle it. He assumed the contestants had received those as well. Mostly on how to make this as dramatic as possible. Deidara was in for a treat.

Standing "alone" in the hallway Deidara waited for that knock on the door to signal the group was there. The crew around them were shooting different shots from different angles, sliding up the stairs that led towards Deidara's part of the mansion and then back to the big doors they would be taking to the rest of the first floor. His heart was racing again and Deidara really had no clue how this would turn out. The shooting before had shown it these people were not predictable at all and would go the extra mile to actually hit on Deidara.

The count off started and the door swung open, showing off the whole group staring at him in a very rehearsed fashion. But Deidara simply smiled back at them and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the director give him an appreciative nod. Finally he had done something right!

'Welcome guys! Good to see you again. Enter, enter.' Deidara waved them all in and if you thought about it, this didn't make sense at all. Last time they had come in with their luggage and they supposedly all had been living here already, but now they got the tour, entering as if they had not been here before. Deidara didn't really get it, but it was not his show. He was only the main star.

Stumbling in Madara immediately reached for Deidara's hand and gave it another soft kiss, shooting up this teasing glance, perfectly hidden away from the camera. Thankfully this time the guy refrained from planting a kiss on his lips, which Deidara appreciated. He wondered if Madara had gotten reprimanded for that little scene he had caused.

The two friends both leaned in for one cheek kiss as a greeting and then moved on, chatting lightly to each other as the others made their way in. A few hugs were given here and there, but the only one that actually made Deidara feel comfortable enough, was the one given by Kisame. The tall man had quite a delicate touch and handled Deidara with care which he really appreciated. Unlike Hidan who had lifted him up again. Deidara was certain he had cracked his back while doing it and not in a manner that Deidara actually appreciated. Kakuzu and Sasori simply waved, not interested in any bodily contact, which was fine. Normally Deidara wouldn't be so friendly towards strangers either.

The one that came last though made Deidara's knees shake a little. The dark stare directed at him as Itachi took step after step towards him and right as Deidara thought he would move in for a hug, Itachi extended a hand and grasped his own, giving it a firm shake. Not what Deidara had expected, nor what he had wanted. Didn't matter. Itachi was too handsome for his own good and because of that Deidara didn't feel quite at ease beside the man. The air he carried around felt thick to the touch.

'Okay,' Deidara clapped in his hands and tried to force his brain to work properly again. It was so overwhelming to have this many people around and the thought they were here for him did not help at all. Shaking his head he finally knew what he was supposed to do again and then walked towards the double doors that led towards the guy's living arrangements. 'Let's start the tour. Follow me, follow me.'

The group immediately followed suit, trying to push their way through at the same time, which did not work. But eventually they settled on a nice order, some being much closer to Deidara than others, though that would change as they moved through the house and yard.

Feeling a hand brush along the small of his back Deidara looked up at the smiling face belonging to Yahiko and he easily smiled back. This one was allowed to sneak a few touches since Yahiko was friendly and also didn't dare let his hand slip lower to actually touch his ass. That would not be okay.

The first room they entered was the living room, a spacious room that held everything the guys might need in their spare time and they would be in here a lot. Cameras hang all over the place, making sure there was no blind spot where the boys could fool around and do whatever they wanted to do there without others having any knowledge of it. The couch was big enough to hold about five people in total, meaning the boys might have to share seats and such. They had access to a few game consoles and every type of book if they wanted to read. The only thing they did not have was internet, because no contact with others while here was a big rule.

'Alright, gentlemen. The living room where you can do whatever you want. There are also some board games stacked away over there if you want to entertain yourself. This is just a place to relax.'

_Diary Camera: Hidan_

'_Oh man, I am going to kick some ass over here and show these fuckers who will win this shit! I own Twister. These guys have nothing on me!'_

The grin on Hidan's lips was rather strange as his eyes slid through the room, but Deidara simply brushed it off. It was none of his concern since the boys would be hanging out here on their own. Would be interesting to see though when they aired it. Deidara was allowed to see some of the scenes that went on below while the guys lived their lives.

'Okay, everyone. We're moving again!' Deidara started to feel like some kind of guide to a children's fieldtrip, though the guys were actually behaving quite alright. They weren't saying much to each other, but they were also not doing stuff that would screw this whole thing up. Still Deidara kept a wary eye on them, actually not in the mood for crazy stuff at the moment. He did notice Madara sneaking touches on several of the other contestants, but it was not his ass Madara was touching, so for now Deidara was safe.

The next door they moved through led to the kitchen, which was actually quite small for a large group like this. There was a cooking island in the middle, leaving almost no room to pass each other when working at the counter. A perfect place to get people to fight, because now they had to get close to one another and bump into each other while doing so. It did look really great though. Completely untouched of course with a nice black marble counter and dark wooden cabinets. Pretty much a waste to be using that thing here. The guys had to cook from time to time, but most of it would simply be delivered. Deidara expected the meal mostly made here would be cereal.

_Diary Camera: Orochimaru_

'_I do really enjoy cooking and this kitchen seems to hold everything I would need. I'm sure I will be able to make some nice meals for everyone. That should make them all quite happy.'_

Instantly Orochimaru started rummaging through the cabinets and give appreciative hums while glancing through everything the kitchen held. Tobi instantly reached for a box of incredibly sweet cereal and started eating the flakes right out of the box, carrying it around with him as he moved. That was quite the odd behaviour and Deidara wasn't sure what to think of it and he was not the only one giving Tobi strange looks. That was something a child might do, but when trying to impress someone, that was not the way to go.

Deidara had perhaps taken a little too long in the kitchen, staring at Tobi and his strange antics, so someone tried to hurry him along a little. Moving down to lean close to his ear, Kakuzu swept down, his long dark brown hair sliding over Deidara's bare shoulder. It was so the camera wouldn't pick up what the guy was going to say, but it was futile anyway. They also had microphones everywhere. Nothing would be hidden. 'Can we move, because I swear to god if that Uchiha asshole touches my ass one more time, I am going to punch him in the face.' The low threat made Deidara's eyes widen first, but then a laugh fell right from his lips.

'Yeah, yeah. Sorry. We'll go,' Deidara replied, still chuckling lightly at Kakuzu's comment. The guy was actually taken aback a little by Deidara's response and a slight tinge of red had formed on his cheeks as he stared down at Deidara, but he did stick close now, feeling like he had earned this spot beside the man.

_Diary Camera: Kakuzu_

'_Seriously, that dirty Uchiha is just running his hand over everyone's ass as if he has the right to or something and I will punch him if he does it again!' *voice turns a little softer, sounding almost like a grumbled whisper* 'And if Deidara ever complains, I'll castrate him'_

Flinging the side door open Deidara motioned for everyone to follow and then finally they were going towards the bedroom. This would be interesting enough, because some people would start picking their spots already and then some might fight over it. Deidara was happy he didn't have to be there when night actually fell and they would all have to go to sleep.

'This will be the room you'll love the most,' Deidara commented as he stood by the next door, holding onto the handle so he could throw it open at any point. 'Are you ready?!' The group called a 'yes' in unison, some sounding more excited than others and then Deidara opened it, stepping to the side to give the group the first view of their sleeping quarters. 'This is where you'll sleep. You can sleep everywhere on the floor you want.'

Peeking in their heads some got a good view of the room, but the people in the back didn't see anything. They didn't want to step all over the mattress with their shoes, so were stuck right outside of it. Until one of them decided it was better to kick them off. Tobi was the first to enter, jumping up and down on the bed as if it would actually give way, but it had no springs below it. The cereal he was still munching on did end up everywhere though while he jumped and a few of the others let out annoyed groans already. Hidan jumped in as well and ripped the box from Tobi's hands, sending the masked man a heavy glare that was simply giggled off by Tobi. They would have their hands full on that one.

'I'm sleeping on the couch,' someone spoke in the back, going unnoticed by everyone besides Deidara, who was being pushed out of the way by the rest so they could get a good look of the room. The lazy eyes had now turned slightly annoyed as Sasori gazed at the back of the others.

Now it was Deidara's moment to actually change Sasori's opinion, because they all had to sleep in that room. It had to happen. At least the first few nights. If it then got bad, there would be a good reason for someone to sleep on the couch and then it would be considered drama. Now it would just be considered boring and Sasori would be voted off quickly. 'But don't you think it would be fun to sleep there? And I am sure that bed is way more comfortably than the couch.'

Right away Sasori's eyes slipped towards Deidara, the annoyed look making place for the lazy one again. The muddy brown eyes blinked up at him once and then a hand reached out to brush his fingers through Deidara's long blond hair. The guy didn't speak, didn't move at all. Sasori just kept on staring at Deidara's hair.

_Diary Camera: Sasori_

_*Blankly stares at the camera*_

Finally Sasori turned away and took a peek inside the room as well, leaving Deidara standing feeling rather uncomfortable. What kind of reaction was that and what the hell was he supposed to do with that? He could hear the camera zoom in on his face and he actually shot the camera a look of complete confusion. Perhaps the audience could do something with that, because he sure as hell couldn't.

It took the guys a long time before they were actually done with inspecting the bedroom area and Deidara was left standing outside, hearing them arguing over who was going to sleep where and that there better not be any touching while everyone was in there. There were some disappointed sighs then rising up, making Deidara roll his eyes. How many of these contestants were here to simply get laid as often as possible? There should be a few at least.

Eventually Deidara had enough. Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to the bedroom door and saw a few people already laying down and spooning one another as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Was Itachi being spooned by Hidan over there? The director was now standing behind the camera to Deidara's side and the guy shot Deidara a nod, meaning he could act insulted and guilt trip the people a little bit. 'I see you are having a lot of fun without me,' he muttered and instantly the whole room went quiet. Slowly every pair of eyes shot his way, looking either shocked or indeed guilty of what they had been doing. They were here to woo Deidara no matter what. Crossing his arms in front of his chest Deidara shot them one last look and then walked off, shouting over his shoulder, 'I'll be out on the terrace. When you are finished with hitting on each other, come see me.' The whistle coming from the camera man let Deidara know he had done an excellent job.

_Diary Camera: Hidan_

'_Damn it!'_

By the time everyone had come shuffling outside Deidara was already sitting on one of the beds by the pool, sun doing miracles for his slightly tanned skin already. Of course he was still dressed, not in the mood for showing off the rest of his body to the guys. The sunglasses over his eyes sheltered away his eyes, making the contestants unable to guess who he was looking at and how he was looking at them.

'We're here,' Yahiko spoke up in a timid voice.

The chair creaked heavily when Deidara pushed himself up, cutting right through the awkward silence that had settled between them. Slowly he walked back towards the group, his flip-flops emphasizing every step he took. Halting right in front of them he looked them all over and saw little twinges of guilt. It still bothered Deidara though. They had actually hardly tried any move on him at all and wasn't that the whole point. Deidara might be in it for the money, but it seemed the others were mostly only in it for getting laid and then not with Deidara. Even the straight one was not doing shit. How in the world would Deidara ever figure out who that one was if all these bastards weren't hitting on him? Frankly Deidara was insulted.

'The pool is over there.' Deidara pointed behind him, meaning the pool he had been sitting at before. There were some airbeds and whatnot laying around with which they could mess with, but Deidara didn't feel like mentioning those. 'There is a hot tub over to the right side. And then on the left there is a cave where you can only swim to by going under water. Quite romantic.' The last thing he wasn't supposed to mention, he knew that, but Deidara wanted to anyway. See how they react. See if they would indeed go in there with someone else.

The whole group was still silent, shooting Deidara wary looks from where they stood. They could still feel the cold demeanour Deidara had over him and they should. It was also a wake-up call for them since they did need him to stay in this competition. They were in fact all rivals if they wanted to get their hands on the money.

'That was the tour,' Deidara then ended when no one replied to his story. The show still needed to contain some kind of nice ending and this certainly wasn't it, but Deidara wasn't about to solve that. 'So now you can do whatever you want. Jump in the pool or go inside and play some games.' He shrugged then and waited for the guys to move. There was actually one certain thing they were supposed to do and even the director was waiting on that. An apology. But none came. A few had already started stripping as soon as Deidara mentioned pool and had jumped in gladly. Others had shuffled off to relax somewhere inside. They were going to get reprimanded by the director for this, that's for sure. Hopefully they wouldn't have to shoot this whole thing again though.

In the end only two people remained standing in front of him. Deidara was about to simply pass them and go up to his own floor to forget about this whole ordeal. They could make their own perfect ending to this show. But then a large hand grabbed his own right as he passed them and stopped him from continuing on. Seeing two beady black eyes look down at him and the soft grin staining his lips, Deidara felt himself calming down slightly.

'I apologise for our behaviour, Deidara. I think we all just got a little too excited and you are actually quite intimidating.' Kisame shrugged as he averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed about what he was about to say next. 'Normally none of us would have a shot with you, so we aren't sure how to handle ourselves. You are quite handsome, Deidara.'

The sudden compliment came as a surprise. Deidara wasn't even sure how to handle the rest of what Kisame had said. Was he out of their league? No, Deidara was certain he wasn't. They were all very handsome. Hell, Itachi was sex incarnated. So Deidara wasn't sure how to even handle this. Eventually he settled on an embarrassed look down at the ground while giving Kisame's hand a thank you squeeze. It wasn't much, but at least it made the tall man smile down at him. Deidara also ended up not moving anymore and simply stayed there with Kisame, holding his hand while watching some of the idiots mess around in the pool. It took a while before Deidara realised there was indeed another person still standing on the terrace with them.

Sheltering his eyes from the sun Itachi was staring out with them, his posture relaxed, though the squint of his eyes told Deidara he was not that comfortable. Feeling a bit generous now Deidara took off his sunglasses and offered them to Itachi, who took them gladly. 'Thank you, I can't really handle the sun well,' Itachi murmured, placing the dark glasses firmly on his nose and immediately a comfortable soft smile formed on his thin lips.

_Diary Camera: Itachi_

'_I've always had sensitive eyes. Light has never been a friend of mine. Usually I stay inside and hide away from the sun and other bright lights. So it was nice of Deidara to offer his sunglasses.'*hums softly*_

'You can go inside if you want. Might be nicer there for you,' Deidara murmured, now curiously looking up at Itachi. Why was he sticking around now? Deidara had given them permission to roam freely, so it wasn't necessary for Itachi to stay here. The rest had taken the excuse already, except for Kisame perhaps.

The now hidden eyes moved down towards Deidara and Itachi nodded at his words, so Deidara expected Itachi was going to leave indeed. 'I could go, but I believe the point of this game as we might call it is that we try to make you fall in love with us and as far as I know, you are not inside.' The flirty smile that then tugged at Itachi's lips made Deidara's heart skip a beat and he cursed himself for it. His words weren't even that friendly. Nothing in his little speech showed that Itachi was actually interested in him. He even called this thing a game. The gorgeous ones were always bastards.

Coughing softly Deidara still held onto Kisame's hand, making sure this guy was keeping both his feet firmly on the ground. 'So I actually still have to choose two people to go on a date with me.' Yes, he had not forgotten about that, because that would be the part coming after this, so Deidara gets to know the candidates a little better. This was what the director still wanted to hear before Deidara's scene was up. 'And since you are the only two still interested in me or at least enough to stick around, would you like to go on a date with me?'

'Yes,' Kisame murmured, pulling Deidara a little closer by his hand, so that their bodies were now slightly touching.

Beside him Itachi actually took a step towards him and slid a hand along his waist. The first moment where Itachi actually touched Deidara in a more intimate way. Again Deidara cursed himself for having a heavy reaction to it. This date was going to be horrible.

'Thank you for the offer, Deidara. I would love to.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

And don't forget to vote! I'm not kicking off anyone just yet in the next chapter, because I first want the dates to happen and also a moment where the contestants use the bed and such ;) Create some drama. The fourth chapter will then begin with someone being thrown out of the mansion!

Love, Dana


End file.
